Regret
by bloodskull-kira
Summary: [Chap 5 up!] Cinta itu buta, dan aku telah dibutakan olehnya. Aku telah tenggelam terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa melepaskannya walaupun cintaku telah diremukkannya, sekalipun jarinya bertaut bersama wanita lain tetap kuperjuangkan cintaku. Tetapi aku bukan tuhan yang mengatur takdirmu dengan ku. Sasusaku/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Typo, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Rate: T**

Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku telah dibutakan olehnya. Aku telah tenggelam terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa melepaskannya walaupun cintaku telah diremukkannya, sekalipun jarinya bertaut bersama wanita lain tetap kuperjuangkan cintaku. Tetapi aku bukan tuhan yang mengatur takdirmu dengan ku.

Chapter 1: The truth

Helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang indah terbang bersama belaian angin. Terlihat dua sejoli sedang duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil seorang gadis dengan helai demi helai rambut soft pinknya yang tertepa oleh sejuknya semilir angin. Mata emeraldnya menatap sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang duduk disebelahnya dengan penuh damba.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat dengan tidak mengalihkan mata yang sekelam malam itu dari buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil memegang lembut tangan lelaki yang bernama Sasuke.

"Aku tau Sakura," jawabnya dengan nada dingin, ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya.

"Mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudah jam segini, Aku akan kembali kerja." Jawabnya sambil menatap jam tangan yang berada di tangan putihnya.

"Ta...tapi Sasuke- _kun_." Mata emerald Sakura memohon untuk tetap berada disini bersamanya.

"Aku harus kerja Sakura, bisakah kau mengerti?" Ucapnya dengan tegas, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 **Sakura POV**

Kulihat dia pergi menjauh meninggalkanku sendiri. Hal ini sering terjadi, dia sering meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan alasan kerja. Seringkali aku berpikir, betapa sialnya aku mencintai orang yang bahkan tak pernah peduli denganku. Sebaliknya dia peduli dengan perempuan lain, ya aku tau dia punya selingkuhan. Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tiga tahun berpacaran, dan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku tau dia selingkuh dengan sekertarisnya Karin.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang penting, yaitu hari jadi ku dan Sasuke-kun yang ketiga tahun. Aku akan memberinya kejutan di hari penting kita ini. Aku telah memesan kue dengan buah kesukaannya tomat, memang jarang sekali ada kue dengan rasa tomat, bahkan mungkin tidak ada. Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun supaya Sasuke-kun senang._

 _Kaki jenjangku mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor kantor Sasuke-kun. Tanganku memegang dengan erat kotak kue agar tidak jatuh, kakiku berhenti didepan meja resepsionis._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _ada?" Tanyaku pada pegawai kantor disini._

" _Nona Sakura pak Sasuke ada dikantor" Jawabnya, mendengar itu aku langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke-kun yang sudah ku ketahui diluar otak._

 _Sebelum aku membuka pintu kantornya, ku intip sedikit melalui celah dari gorden jendela kantornya. Aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat setengah dari nyawaku hilang, kulihat Sasuke-kun sedang bercinta diatas meja kerjanya dengan sekretarisnya Karin._

 _Tiba-tiba dunia di sekelilingku menjadi senyap, air mataku tak bisa ku bendung lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang ada ku berlari dari kantornya dengan kotak kue yang masih ku genggam._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Mengingat itu air mataku kembali menuruni pipi pucatku, ingin rasanya aku tak pernah mengenal dan bahkan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki brengsek seperti dia. Tapi ini semua sudah terjadi, aku mengenalnya, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya sangat dan bodohnya aku tidak pernah bisa menjauh atau menghilang darinya.

"Tuhan... bisakah kau membuat dia hanya melihatku saja *hiks* Tuhan.. " ucapku sambil terus menangis.

 **Sakura POV end**

* * *

Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah fentilasi rumah Sakura, terlihat gadis berambut soft pink itu masih menguburkan wajahnya dalam selimut pinknya. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup menyembunyikan keindahan mata emeraldnya.

Di luar kamar yang bertemakan pink itu, terdengar langkah menuju kamar Sakura. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut merah dengan mata hazelnya menatap sakura yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bangun adek pemalas!" Perintahnya sambil menggoyang badan Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Apa masalahmu _onii-chan_ biarkan aku tidur," Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Bangun Sakura, apa kamu lupa hari apa ini !?" lelaki itu bertanya sambil menyingkap selimut Sakura kasar.

"Hm...," Sakura bergumam dengan malas, sementara itu tangan lentik Sakura mencari selimutnya pinknya.

"Bangun! _Kamisama_ apakah adek ku sudah setua itu hingga tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri?" Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi putih Sakura.

"Sakit _onii-chan_!" Teriak Sakura, segera mendudukan dirinya di kasur _queen size_ nya. Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam dan menurunkan kaki jenjangnya dari kasur, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu lelaki berambut merah itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli lalu, pergi dari kamar Sakura.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Ku lihat pantulan diriku dicermin dengan _dress_ soft pink dan sedikit _blush on_ dipipi persolenku, _sempurna_. Kembali ku ingat bagaimana _onii-chan_ membangunkan ku dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, dia pikir pipi ku ini apa.

" Cih... Sasori sialan. " Ucapku sambil mengambil handphone ku yang berada diatas meja dan menelpon Sasuke- _kun._

Ketika ku menelpon bukannya Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengangkat melainkan operator, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi pada hari ulang tahunku.

Sebelumku langkahkan kaki jenjangku keluar kamar, handphone ku mengalunkan lagu kesukaanku Ed-sheeran, kulihat siapa yang menelpon 'Sasuke- _kun_ '. Seketika itu mata emerald ku melebar dan jari-jari lentikku langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hm... ada apa? kau taukan aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya diseberang sana dengan nada dingin.

"Um... Sasuke- _kun_ apa kau ingat hari apa ini?" Tanyaku berharap, jika Sasuke- _kun_ tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

"Hm... tidak tau, kalau kamu hanya menelpon karna ini saja akan kumatikan." Jawabnya, mendengar hal itu hatiku terasa sakit, sebegitu tak berartinya kah aku bagi dia.

"Jangan! jangan Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin kita makan bersama di restoran sushi, gimana Sasuke- _kun_ bisa?" Tanyaku gelisah, sambil mengepalkan tanganku kuat berharap paling tidak Sasuke- _kun_ masih ingin bertemu denganku.

"Hm... aku tidak bisa banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Jawabnya, sebelum ku berbicara, ku dengar di seberang sana suara Karin memanggil Sasuke- _kun_ dengan nada manja setelah itu Sasuke- _kun_ mematikan sambung telponnya.

Mata emerald ku melebar tak percaya apa yang telah Sasuke- _kun_ perbuat padaku, dia bilang padaku jika dia tidak bisa bertemu karna banyak yang harus dikerjakannya, tetapi nyatanya mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermesraan dengan sekretaris murahannya itu.

Perlahan setetes demi setetes air mataku jatuh di pipiku, kaki ku tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk berdiri. Aku terduduk sambil menangis, kembali menyesali karna ku telah jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku telah dibutakan oleh cintaku padanya.

Seringkali ku berpikir, apakah aku terlalu membosankan sampai Sasuke- _kun_ mencari wanita lain diluar sana atau aku terlalu bodoh karna terlalu memujanya. Bagiku dia adalah pusat duniaku, tanpanya duniaku hancur.

"Apa mencintai harus sesakit ini, kalau harus sesakit ini le...lebih baik bunuh saja dia dari ingatan ku, dan jauhkan dia dari hidupku." Sesalku sambil terus menangis, ku biarkan make up yang sudah ku pakai hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ luntur begitu saja.

.

.

To be continued

.

Terimakasih ya bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic yang ceritanya sangat biasa ini T_T

Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

Review ? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Typo, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : Our relationship

Terlihat Sakura berbaring di kasur queen sizenya, rambut soft pinknya tergerai indah di kasurnya tersebut. Gadis itu menghelakan nafasnya berat dan beranjak dari kasurnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke lemari pinknya. Mata emeraldnya sibuk mencari baju yang pantas untuk dia pakai malam ini, bibir merekahnya tersenyum ketika Sakura menemukan dress putih panjang. Ia lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan dress putih panjang itu.

Bibir merekahnya bersenandung dengan indahnya. Mata emeraldnya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berbalut dress putih panjang yang ia telah ambil dari lemari pinknya, wajah persolennya semakin cantik dengan make up simple yang dipakainya.

"Sempurna." ucapnya, jari lentik Sakura mengambil handphone yang berada di kasur pinknya. Dia terdiam sejenak seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tetapi lamunannya terbuyar oleh suara dering handphone yang berada di tangan persolennya.

"Hm... Sakura, aku di depan." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung memutuskan hubungan telponnya.

Sakura segera melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari kamar yang bertemakan pink itu, ia kembali teringat di benaknya bagaimana Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaan Sasuke. ' _Ayah dan ibu ingin kamu datang_ ' begitulah Sasuke mengajak Sakura, walaupun dengan embel-embel orang tuanya, Sakura tetap merasa bahagia karena Ia bisa bersama Sasuke dimana kebahagiaan itu tumbuh.

"Sakura" panggil lelaki berambut raven itu, mata emerald Sakura terpaku ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke, sangat tampan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport hitamnya diikuti dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Selama perjalanan menuju pesta, hanya Sakuralah yang berbicara banyak untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkatnya.

Terlihat mobil sport hitam itu memasuki hotel bintang lima dan berhenti di dekat pintu masuk hotel tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil itu, terlihat sesekali Sasuke menyapa tamu-tamu yang berada disana, sementara Sakura tersenyum menyapa mereka dengan senyuman indahnya.

Selama pesta berlangsung, Sasuke sibuk berbicara dengan tamu-tamu. Terlihat Sakura mulai bosan dengan pesta ini, Ia mulai melangkahkan dirinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya. Ketika Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel ini tangannya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang.

"Sakura aku mencarimu dari tadi." ucap lelaki berambut raven itu, mata kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf tadi aku bosan jadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

"Hm... Sakura, ada hal yang harus ku urus. Bisakah kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa panggil taksi" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, walaupun begitu mata emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hm..." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sakura dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

 **Sakura POV**

Ku helakan nafasku berat, aku sedikit kecewa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mengantarku pulang. Aku sadar aku tidak boleh egois, jika aku egois itu hanya akan menambah masalah dalam hubungan kita. Ketika ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk pulang tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku ingin menanyakan padanya apakah dia bisa bertemu denganku besok untuk makan bersama. Ku langkahkan kembali kaki jenjangku untuk mencari Sasuke- _kun_.

Ketika ku sibuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke- _kun_ , mata emeraldku melihat Sasuke-kun di ujung lorong hotel. Bibir merekahku tersenyum ketika aku menemukannya, aku melangkah mendekati Sasuke- _kun_. Ketika ku berusaha mendekatinya, aku mendengar Sasuke- _kun_ berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Karin" Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar siapa yang di panggil Sasuke- _kun_ tadi. Mata emeraldku melebar ketika ku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ mengurungi Karin dengan tangan kirinya. Karin terpojok di dinding dengan Sasuke- _kun_ yang berada di depannya, ku sandarkan punggungku di dinding untuk menyembunyikan diriku.

"Dimana kekasih tercinta mu Sasuke- _kun_ " Sindir Karin.

"Aku bersamanya tadi dan sekarang aku ingin bersamamu" ucap Sasuke- _kun_ , ku rasakan amarahku mulai memuncak tetapi ku berusaha untuk tetap menahannya.

"Jika ingin bersamaku mengapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja dia?" Mendengar hal itu ku kepalkan tanganku emosi, ku rasakan gelisah menjalar dalam diriku takut dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Sasuke- _kun_.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Karin" Ucap Sasuke- _kun_ dengan nada dingin

"Aku tau... aku tau kau mencintainya dan kau tak bisa meninggalkannya tapi kau bosan dengannya dan kau menjadikan ku sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa bosanmu itu" Sindir Karin dengan entengnya, aku mencengkram kuat dress putihku takut jika kenyataannya Sasuke- _kun_ memang sudah bosan denganku.

"Karin" Ku dengar suara dingin Sasuke- _kun_ memanggil nama sekretaris sialannya itu.

"Tak apa sayang, jika kau hanya menjadikan ku pelampiasan rasa bosanmu dengannya. Asalkan kau selalu bersamaku itu sudah cukup bagiku" Ucap Karin, ku rasakan air mata sudah deras mengalir di pipiku ketika ku melihat Karin memeluk leher Sasuke- _kun_ sementara Sasuke- _kun_ membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Karin.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam diriku, ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk berlari menjauh dari tempat ini. Ku berlari tak tentu arah hingga ku rasakan hujan turun membasahi kulit persolenku seakan langit ikut bersedih dengan apa yang ku alami sekarang.

 **Sakura POV end**

* * *

Terlihat lelaki berambut merah sedang duduk santai di sofa besar berwarna putih, mata hazelnya menatap serius ke arah buku yang dia baca sesekali. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat satu alisnya, tetapi tiba-tiba kegiatan membacanya terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu ba... astaga Sakura apa yang terjadi!" Mata hazelnya melebar ketika melihat penampilan gadis berambut soft pink yang berada di depannya.

"Sa...sasori _nii-chan_ " Panggil gadis itu dengan dress putihnya yang kotor dan basah, rambut soft pinknya yang awalnya tertata rapi menjadi basah dan berantakan. Wajah persolen yang awalnya terbalut oleh make up luntur begitu saja, terlihat dia menenteng _high heels_ putih di tangan kanannnya.

"Mana Sasuke, bukannya kamu bersamanya tadi?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin mata hazelnya mencari-cari keberadaan lelaki itu. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Jawab Sakura! mana lelaki brengsek itu, apa dia penyebab semua ini!" Teriak Sasori dengan emosi, tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Sakura. Mata hazel menatap emerald itu tajam, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Bibir pucat Sakura lalu terbuka, seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata, selang beberapa lama, tetap tak ada kata yang mampu terucap. Semua yang ingin disampaikannya seperti tercekat bersama tangisnya yang pecah.

Melihat itu Sasori hanya bisa menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan rambut soft pink sakura.

* * *

Terlihat gadis berambut soft pink duduk di Restoran sushi ternama di Jepang. Mata _emerald_ -nya sibuk mencari seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya, mata _emerald_ -nya berhenti mencari ketika _handphone_ nya berdering.

"Sasuke- _kun_ dimana? Aku menunggu ditempat biasa" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat, dalam setiap ucapannya terdapat harapan agar dirinya dan Sasuke dapat bertemu, karena semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke- _kun_ susah sekali untuk ditemui bahkan dihubungi.

"Hm... Sakura aku tidak bisa kesana" jawabnya dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Ta...tapi, tadi Sasuke- _kun_ berkata kalau kita bisa bertemu." Sakura membalas dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak." Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 **Sakura POV**

Ku dengar sambungan telpon diseberang sana sudah ditutup, mengetahui hal itu membuatku mencengkram _handphone_ yang berada ditangan persolenku dengan erat. Semenjak kejadian di pesta itu, aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar mempertahankan hubungan kita yang sebenarnya sudah rapuh ini.

"Aku akan ke kantor Sasuke- _kun_ " Ucapku pada diriku sendiri, aku beranjak dari tempat yang ku duduki, kaki jenjangku meninggalkan Restoran sushi itu.

Ketika aku berada dikantor Sasuke- _kun,_ aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku keruanganya. Sebelum sempat tanganku memutar kenop pintu, aku mendengar suara perempuan mendesahkan nama Sasuke- _kun_. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku lagi, ku buka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan ku lihat Sasuke- _kun_ sedang berciuman dengan sekretarisnya Karin.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Teriakku marah, mata _emerald_ -ku mulai mengabur karena pelupuk mataku mulai tergenang oleh air mata.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sambil membuat jarak antara dia dan Karin.

"Ini yang kau sebut urusan!" Teriakku, setetes demi setetes air mataku mulai jatuh di pipiku. Mendengar itu Sasuke- _kun_ hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau! Keluar kamu dasar wanita murahan!" Aku menarik tangan Karin dengan kasar menuju keluar ruangan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Sakura berhenti!" Sasuke- _kun_ berteriak sambil menarik lenganku.

"Lepaskan! Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ lebih memilih pelacur ini daripada aku?!" Ku rasakan air mataku semakin deras mengalir di pipiku. Kulihat Karin pergi menjauh dari ruangan ini, sementara Sasuke- _kun_ menatap ku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sa...Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya hubungan kita hanya sampai disini a...aku capek Sasuke- _kun,_ Seakan hanya aku yang selalu menjaga hubungan ini " Ucapku sambil mengepalkan tanganku, mataku mencoba menghindar dari mata kelam yang menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Kamu ingin hubungan ini berakhir?" Sasuke- _kun_ bertanya padaku, mata kelamnya menatap dingin ke arahku. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke- _kun_ mencengkram erat bahuku. (*Editor note : Sasuke-kun mulai menggila*)

"Sakura, kau mungkin bisa memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku, tak akan pernah!" Mata _emerald-_ ku melebar ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ barusan. Mata kelamnya seolah mengunci pergerakan ku untuk tidak pergi darinya. Ku tersadar lalu ku hempaskan kasar tangan Sasuke- _kun_ dari bahuku.

"Kau gila, kau egois!" Teriakku emosi, aku berlari berusaha untuk pergi darinya tetapi ku dengar dia meneriakkan namaku, ku dengar dia berlari mengejarku.

Ku terus berlari berusaha untuk pergi darinya, tetapi ketika ku langkahkan kakiku ke jalan raya mata emeraldku melebar. Aku melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahku, tak sempat menghindar ku rasakan badanku terhempas dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Sakura POV end**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Ketika mata kelamku melihat Sakura terus berlari berusaha untuk pergi dariku, kaki ku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menggapainya. Tetapi mataku melebar ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah kanan Sakura, berusaha aku untuk menariknya, tetapi hal itu sudah terlambat. Aku melihat badannya terhempas keras, suaranya bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku.

Ku berlari secepat mungkin, tanganku meraih tubuh ringkih itu. Aku melihat darah membalut kulit persolennya, keringat dingin pun mulai menjalari tubuhku. Rasa takut mulai membelenggu ku jika aku tak akan pernah melihat lagi senyum cantik di bibir merekahnya. Segera ku angkat tubuh rapuh itu menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung di larikan ke ruang operasi. Ku lihat pintu ruang operasi tertutup dan lampu ruangan tersebut menyala, aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku dengan duduk di ruang tunggu. Tetapi hatiku tidak bisa tenang memikirkan orang yang ku cintai di dalam sana sedang berjuang melawan kematiannya. Aku menyadarinya aku salah, telah melampiaskan rasa bosanku dengan mengorbankan cinta tulus Sakura. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang ku perbuat selama ini pada Sakura.

Ketika pikiranku berkecamuk dengan apa yang ku perbuat selama ini, tiba-tiba kemejaku di tarik oleh lelaki berambut merah yang tak lain adalah kakak Sakura. Mata hazelnya menatap ku dengan penuh emosi dan setelah itu ku rasakan tinjunya mengenai wajahku.

"Kau... kau lelaki bajingan! Kau apakan Sakuraku!" Teriaknya padaku sambil menarikku berdiri, tangannya mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku.

Aku tau aku pantas menerima itu, bahkan pukulan saja tidak cukup untuk membayar apa yang telah ku perbuat selama ini pada Sakura. Ketika Sasori ingin melayangkan lagi tinjunya ke wajahku terdengar suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Siapa diantara kalian keluarga dari pasien tersebut" Mendengar itu bibir pucatku terbuka, Aku ingin sekali menanyakan keadaan Sakura kepada dokter itu. Tetapi niatku tercekat ketika Sasori sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Aku...aku kakaknya" Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk dalam ruang operasi, ku langkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu.

"Tetap disitu bajingan!" Mendengar hal itu ku hentikan langkahku dan kembali menunggu dengan gelisah.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Aku masih setia menunggu kabar Sakura berharap jika tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku melihat ruang operasi terbuka dan terlihat sosok dokter paruh baya keluar ruangan tersebut, seketika itu segera ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Maaf, dia tidak bisa di selamatkan" Ketika mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu duniaku seakan hancur. Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Tidak mungkin, itu bohong!" Teriakku, ku coba menenangkan diriku dan mulai berpikir.

"Jika dia sudah mati, mengapa Sasori tidak keluar dari ruang operasi dan tidak berusaha untuk membunuhku disini" Tanyaku curiga, mata kelamku menatap tajam ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mataku. Melihat reaksinya seperti itu aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, mataku melebar ketika tidak menemukan sosok Sakura maupun Sasori di ruangan itu.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu belakang ruang operasi yang terbuka. Lalu ku berlari keluar ruang operasi, Aku melihat Sakura dibawa oleh Sasori masuk ke dalam Ambulance. Ketika aku melihat mobil itu mulai pergi menjauh, aku berusaha mengejar secepat mungkin. Tapi mobil itu sudah pergi menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Arghh... Sakura!" Teriakku sambil menarik rambut ravenku frustasi, berharap jika aku bisa secepatnya bertemu dengannya.

.

.

To be continued

.

Akhirnya chapter duanya jadi juga T_T

Banyak yang bilang kalau chapter satu kependekan setelah ku perhatikan ternyata memang kependekan, maafkan aku (digebuk masa)

tapi next chapter lagi aku akan berusaha untuk lebih panjang T_T

Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Regret**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Typo, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Where are you ?**

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersandar di samping kasur _king-size_ nya, rambut ravennya yang selalu terlihat rapi menjadi berantakan. Banyak botol-botol minuman keras berserakan di lantai apartemen mewahnya.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya lelah menyembunyikan keindahan mata kelamnya, tangan persolennya memegang botol vodka yang berisi setengah.

" Sakura." Ucapnya pelan sambil membuka matanya lalu beranjak berdiri dari dinginnya lantai yang dia duduki tadi.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan gontai menuju dapur namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mata kelamnya menatap sendu ke arah dapur.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Ku hentikan langkah ku ketika mata kelamku melihat dapur, pikiran ku kembali berkecamuk tentang sosok yang selama ini menghantui ku.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Ku langkahkan kaki ku lelah ke dalam apartemenku yang bertemakan putih tersebut, dan ku longgarkan dasi yang tergantung di leherku. Ku helakan nafasku berat, langkahku terhenti ketika telingaku menangkap suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung segera ku langkahkan kaki menuju dapur kemudian, ku lihat gadis berambut soft pink dengan apron putih membalut pinggang rampingnya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

" Sakura." Aku melupakannya bahwa selain Karin, dan orang tua ku Sakura juga mengetahui _password_ apartemen ku.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Jawab Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati diriku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ pasti belum makan, aku masak sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke- _kun._ " Mata kelam ku melihat senyum terpatri indah di bibir merekahnya, dan ku tatap datar mata emeraldnya.

"Hm..." Gumamku singkat sambil mendudukan diriku di kursi. Mata kelamku terus menatap punggung Sakura yang masih sibuk memasak untukku, dan ku dengar Sakura bersenandung ceria sambil sesekali bibirnya terbuka untuk mencicipi sup tomat yang dia masak.

Selama menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Sakura menghindangkan sup tomat buatannya di hadapanku. Selama makan seperti biasa hanya Sakuralah yang bercerita banyak sementara, aku hanya mendengarkannya saja sambil terus memakan sup tomat yang berada di hadapanku ini.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ku tarik rambut ravenku ketika kenyataan menamparku bahwa Sakura tak lagi ada disisiku. Seminggu sudah ku mencari keberadaannya tapi belum ada jejak ataupun kabar tentang Sakura, pikiranku mulai di penuhi lagi oleh segala sesalku pada Sakura jika saja aku tidak pernah menorehkan luka di hatinya mungkin saja Sakura sudah ada disini menyambutku dengan senyum indahnya yang hanya di perlihatkan untukku, jika saja aku menjaga cintanya mungkin saja dia masih disini mendekapku dengan hangat di peluknya.

Terlambat, kata itu kembali menyadarkanku jika sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesali segala yang telah ku perbuat pada Sakura. Kembali ku rasakan air mata mengalir di pipi pucatku sering kali, ku berpikir apakah ini balasan dari tuhan untukku jika iya ini sudah cukup membuatku gila. Aku ingin Sakura kembali, aku ingin menyesap kembali aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku ingin melihat kembali bagaimana mata emeraldnya berbinar ketika melihatku, dan aku hanya menginginkannya karna hanya Sakuralah yang bisa menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku.

 **Sasuke POV end**

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip lampu menghiasi bar yang terlihat mulai sepi, suara musik terdengar keras di seluruh ruangan bar tersebut, dan di dalam bar tersebut nampak seorang lelaki berambut raven sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Mata kelamnya melihat seorang bartender mendekatinya dan memberikan segelas vodka pada Sasuke, tangan persolennya mengambil gelas tersebut dan langsung meminum vodka yang berada di genggamannya itu. Mulutnya terus menegak vodka itu sampai sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Teme ! apa yang kamu lakukan disini ? Ku dengar dari kakashi akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak masuk kerja." Tanya lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Lelaki berambut blonde tersebut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sahabat berambut ravennya itu.

"Dobe apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sasuke, mata kelamnya menatap sendu ke arah gelas yang berisi vodka tersebut.

"Aku bertanya padamu teme, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Lebih baik kamu pulang teme Sakura pasti khawatir." Ucapnya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe Sakura hilang." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada bergetar seolah menahan rasa perih di hatinya ketika mengatakan kenyataan ini pada lelaki berambut blonde tersebut.

"A...apa Sakura hilang ! teme apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada di Jepang ?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada dingin, dan menuntut. Mata birunya menatap curiga ke dalam mata kelam lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

"A...aku selingkuh dengan wanita sialan itu, da... dan Sakura melihatnya. Dia berlari kemudian truk menabraknya lalu aku membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, dan dia dibawa oleh Sasori pergi menjauh dariku." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada pahit menyadari bahwa inilah kenyataannya. Tangan persolennya mengusap kasar wajah kusutnya.

Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke lelaki berkulit tan tersebut beranjak berdiri. Mata birunya menatap murka ke arah Sasuke kemudian menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Bajingan !" Teriak lelaki tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menarik kerah baju Sasuke ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pukul aku Naruto ! pukul yang keras, bunuh aku juga mungkin jika aku mati Sakura akan kembali padaku." Sasuke berteriak dengan nada sesal, mata biru Naruto melebar ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi pucat Sasuke, melihat itu Naruto langsung melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini pada Sakura !? kamu tau dia sangat mencintaimu teme !" Naruto menatap tajam ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke seolah-olah Naruto ingin mengulitinya sekarang juga, tangan Naruto mengepal berusaha menahan emosinya.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Mata kelam ku menatap balik kedalam mata biru Naruto, tatapannya menuntutku untuk menjelaskan segala yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura. Bibir pucatku terbuka dan mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Naruto.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Aku sudah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, aku mencintainya. Selama aku menjalin hubungan dengannya segala berjalan lancar tak ada hambatan dalam hubungan kita hingga sampai ke suatu titik dimana aku merasa jika hubungan ku dan Sakura terlalu hambar, aku merasa bosan dengan hubungan ini dan ketika segalanya terasa hambar Karin datang dengan melamar sebagai sekretaris ku. Awalnya tak ada hubungan diantara kita sampai akhirnya Karin bisa merasakan rasa hambar dalam hubungan aku dan Sakura.

Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Masih terpikir oleh ku bagaimana hubungan busuk antara aku dan Karin terjadi, saat itu Karin datang ke ruangan ku seperti biasa dengan data-data kantor yang berada di genggamannya. Karin mendudukan dirinya di depan ku dan memberikan data-data tersebut. Ketika mata ku sedang sibuk membaca data-data tersebut Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya menyingkirkan data-data yang berada di genggaman ku. Ku lihat dia menyeringai dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku tau kau bosan dengan kekasihmu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bisa merasakannya bagaimana kalian berbicara satu sama lain dan sikap kalian terhadapa satu sama lain, itu terasa hambar. Jika Sasuke- _kun_ mau aku bisa menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa bosanmu." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Bisa ku rasakan bibir Karin menekan pelan ke bibirku, bisa ku rasakan Karin mendudukan dirinya di pangkuanku, dan entah mengapa aku tidak menolak aku membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Semenjak itu aku dan Karin menjalin hubungan di belakang Sakura dan tanpa ku sadari sikap ku berubah menjadi sangat dingin pada Sakura, perhatianku saat itu sepenuhnya tertuju hanya pada Karin.

Dalam hubungan ku dan Karin aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang membuat ku tertantang. Karin seperti membuat permainan dalam hubungan aku dan dia, permainan yang membuatku kecanduan untuk terus memainkan permainan ini dan dengan terjalinnya hubungan aku dan karin di belakang Sakura, membuatku melupakan segala rasa bosan dalam hubungan ku dan Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetahui hubungan busuk ku dengan Karin di belakangnya. Sakura melihat ku dan Karin sedang berciuman, seketika itu takut menjalari ku. Aku tau hubungan aku dan Karin bisa saja membuat Sakura pergi dari ku tetapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku bisa setakut ini akan kehilangannya. Ku lihat air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya, mata emeraldnya menatap ku kecewa dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya.

"Sa...Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya hubungan kita hanya sampai disini a...aku capek Sasuke- _kun,_ Seakan hanya aku yang selalu menjaga hubungan ini." Mata ku melebar ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura padaku. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Sakura semakin menjadi, tanpa sadar ku cengkram erat bahunya. Mata kelamku menatap tajam ke dalam mata emeraldnya.

"Kamu ingin hubungan ini berakhir?" Aku bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Sakura, kau mungkin bisa memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku, tak akan pernah!" Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Aku ingin dia akan selalu di sisiku walaupun, dia mengetahui hubungan busuk ku dengan Karin. Aku tau ini egois tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura berteriak padaku dan dia berlari berusaha pergi menjauh dariku. Aku mengejarnya berusaha untuk menariknya kembali ke sisiku, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak akan melukai persaannya lagi.

Dan itu terjadi begitu cepat ketika mata kelamku melihat truk menghantam Sakura dan tubuhnya terhempas seketika itu dunia ku menjadi sunyi. Pada saat itu aku membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa Sakura imajinasi itu membuatku hancur, segera ku langkahkan kaki berlari menggapai tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Bau anyir darah menyeruak di penciumanku membuatku semakin takut akan kehilangannya.

Ketika aku menunggu Sakura di rumah sakit dengan gelisah, Sasori datang dan membawa pergi Sakura menjauh dariku. Semenjak hilangnya Sakura aku berusaha mencarinya aku menyewa dektektif terbaik di Jepang untuk mencari Sakura tapi tak ada satupun kabar tentang Sakura sepertinya Sasori benar-benar ingin menjauhkan Sakura dari hidupku tapi aku tidak peduli, akan ku tunggu Sakura kembali pada ku. Jika waktu itu sudah datang aku akan berjanji tidak akan pernah untuk menyakitinya lagi ataupun meninggalkannya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ketika ku sudah selesai menjelaskan segalanya yang terjadi dengan hubungan aku dan Sakura, ku lihat mata biru Naruto menatap tajam kedalam mata kelamku seakan dia akan membenciku seumur hidupnya karna telah menyakiti Sakura. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak membunuh ku disini.

"Kau brengsek pantas saja Sasori membawa Sakura pergi darimu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Seolah muak melihat wajahku Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari bar ini.

"Naruto tunggu ! bisakah kau membantuku ?" Aku mencengkram lengannya berusaha menahan Naruto agar tidak melangkah pergi.

"Jika ini urusan hubunganmu dengan Sakura aku tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin. Emosi terpancar jelas dari mata birunya.

"Tolong aku dobe pertemukan aku dengan Hinata." Mata kelam ku menatap gelisah ke arah Naruto, takut jika dia tidak ingin menolongku.

"Untuk apa kamu bertemu dengan kekasihku teme ?" Naruto menatap tajam ke arahku tatapannya seperti ingin menelan ku hidup-hidup.

"Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura, aku ingin Hinata menghubungi Sasori mungkin jika Hinata yang menghubungi dia, Sasori bisa memberitahu dimana keberadaan Sakura." Ucapku dengan wajah sendu sementara Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar permintaanku ini.

"Tolong aku teme aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Harapku sambil terus menatap Naruto. Lelaki yang berada di hadapanku ini hanya menghelakan nafas dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah teme aku akan membantumu, temui Hinata besok waktu dan tempatnya nanti ku beritahu." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan cengkramanku dari lengannya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dariku. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terlalu muak melihatku.

Setelah Naruto pergi dari bar ini aku mendudukan diriku lagi dan kembali meminum vodka yang berada di hadapanku. Angan ku kembali terbang memikirkan dimana Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura kembalilah kumohon." Ucapku dengan nada putus asa.

 **Sasuke POV end**

* * *

Keesokan harinya pada siang hari terlihat lelaki berambut raven sedang didalam sebuah cafe dan lelaki tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang. Mata kelamnya terlihat gelisah karna orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berambut hitam memasuki cafe tersebut dan duduk di hadapan lelaki bermata kelam itu.

"Naruto bilang pada ku jika kamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa basa basi.

"Aku ingin kamu membantuku untuk menghubungi Sasori." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada putus asa.

"Apakah ini soal hilangnya Sakura."

"Iya, apa Naruto sudah menceritakan segalanya ?" Takut sedikit menjalari Sasuke, takut jika Hinata mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan membantunya.

"Iya, dan sebelum kamu meminta bantuan padaku dua hari lalu aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura ataupun Sasori dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa ku hubungi." Jelas Hinata dengan wajah sendu, sedih karna tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan sahabatnya Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya berat dan menarik rambut ravennya putus asa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata aku tidak bisa tanpanya." Sasuke mengusap wajah kusutnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat tertekan akan hilangnya Sakura dari hidupnya.

"Jika kau tak bisa tanpanya mengapa kamu selingkuhi dia." Ucap Hinata dengan murka, gadis berambut hitam tersebut mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku menyesal Hinata, maafkan aku ini salah ku." Mata kelamnya menatap penuh sesal ke arah Hinata, menyesal karna sudah menorehkan luka pada sahabatnya.

"Simpan kata maafmu buat Sakura, aku pergi." Ucap Hinata dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari cafe tersebut.

'simpan kata maafmu buat Sakura.' Kata yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata barusan kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahan ku kepada Sakura." Ucapnya dengan penuh sesal. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya berusaha untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir di pipinya

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sakura." Mata kelamnya menatap sendu ke arah depan. Dalam diri Sasuke di penuhi oleh rasa sesal dengan segala apa yang dia perbuat pada Sakura dan apa kau tau Sasuke bahwa sekarang hukum karma sedang bermain denganmu.

.

.

To be continued

.

 **Yeah... chapter 3 jadi juga sebelumnya saya minta maaf karna regret chapter 2 alurnya terlalu cepat sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **Waktu itu tanpa sadar saya sudah membuat regret chapter tanpa menyadari jika alurnya terlalu cepat (Di gebukin masa) tapi terimakasih sudah kasih tau kesalahan saya dimana.**

 **Insyallah saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi dalam membuat cerita**

 **Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Typo, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 4 : Nightmare**

Tetes hujan yang sedaritadi membasahi bumi mulai sedikit demi sedikit mereda, di bawah rindangnya pohon terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada pohon tersebut sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Dinginnya udara pagi yang menusuk kulit pucatnya tak dihiraukan olehnya seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi lelaki tersebut.

"Sakura." Panggilnya dengan nada sendu, mata kelamnya menatap kosong ke arah langit yang di tutupi awan mendung. Sasuke termenung, inilah kebiasaanya selama seminggu terakhir, datang ke taman yang biasa ia datangi bersama Sakura dan memikirkan kekasih hatinya yang hilang entah kemana.

Sebulan telah berlalu, Sasuke masih terus berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, tetapi tidak ada satupun kabar tentangnya, seolah gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tak ada lagi dimuka bumi ini. Selama sebulan, kondisi Sasuke semakin memburuk, ia menjadi lebih kurus dan penampilannya yang biasanya rapi menjadi berantakan. Rambut ravennya sudah mulai memanjang, wajah tampannya mulai terlihat sangat kusut.

Bayang Sakura seringkali menghantuinya, dia merindukannya dan semenjak tak adanya Sakura disisinya segalanya menjadi sepi, hampa dan kosong.

Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan akan kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak pernah membayangkannya jika dia akan sehancur ini ketika sosok gadis merah mudanya itu tidak ada disisinya saat ini.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Ketika aku berada di taman ini anganku kembali terhempas ke dalam semua kenanganku dengan Sakura disini. Di bawah pohon ini tempat dimana biasa dia menungguku dan di taman ini tempat biasa kita bertemu. Lalu ketika kita bertemu, Sakura akan memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku, senyum yang selalu ku rindukan.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Ku rasakan lelah di seluruh tubuhku, di hadapan ku terlihat berkas-berkas menumpuk untuk ku periksa. Aku mengusap wajahku lelah karena hanya tidur sejam saja hari ini. Kerjaan di kantor sangat menumpuk. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, kemana saja asal tidak dengan berkas-berkas hadapanku. Aku menghelakan nafas ku berat lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, ini sudah jam istirahat, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kantor.

Ketika ku sedang berjalan mencari udara segar, handphone yang berada di saku jasku bergetar, ku ambil handphone hitamku dan mata kelamku melihat nama yang tertulis di layar handphone 'Sakura'. Begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di layar dengan segera ku angkat telpon tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bisakah kau temui aku di tempat biasa, aku membawakan mu bekal." Ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira, mendengar suara lembut Sakura di seberang sana membuatku tersenyum samar-samar.

"Hm, aku ke sana." Aku menutup sambungan telponku dengan Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat biasa aku dan Sakura bertemu yaitu, taman.

Ketika aku sampai ke taman kulihat Sakura duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura, angin menerpa rambut soft pinknya, kelopak matanya tertutup menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah persolennya. Aku melangkahkan diriku mendekati Sakura, mendengar suara langkah ku mendekatinya Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, mata emeraldnya melihat ku dengan tatapan gembira, senyum indahnya terpatri di bibir merekahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , duduk sini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mendudukan diriku di sebelahnya.

Ku lihat Sakura sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ransel kecilnya dan kulihat Sakura mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tas kecilnya, tangan persolennya sibuk membuka bekal tersebut dan memberikannya padaku, aku melihat makanan dengan banyak tomat di dalamnya.

"Aku tau Sasuke- _kun_ pasti lapar jadi aku membuatkanmu bekal dengan banyak tomat." Ucapnya gembira, mendengar nada gembira Sakura aku hanya bisa tersenyum samar dan memakan bekal yang berada di hadapan ku itu.

Ketika ku selesai memakan bekal yang di buat oleh Sakura, aku menaruh kotak bekal itu di sampingku dan ku rasakan berat di bahu kanan ku, ku lihat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan ku aku hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura bersandar di bahu, bisa ku cium aroma cherry menguar dari tubuhnya, aku menyukai bau ini membuatku nyaman.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku selalu mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan padaku. Aku hanya diam ketika mendengarnya, aku berpikir untuk apa menjawabnya Sakura pasti tau jika aku juga mencintainya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ketika angan masa lalu tentang Sakura kembali menyergapi diriku, pikiran tentang kenangan ku dan Sakura membuat rasa sesal ini semakin besar 'Sasuke- _kun_ aku selalu mencintaimu' kata itu kembali teringat di pikiran ku. Jika semua orang menganggapku adalah orang jenius maka mereka salah. aku bodoh. aku menyesal tidak membalas segala perasaan cinta Sakura padaku, aku bodoh berpikir jika dengan diam saja membuat Sakura mengerti perasaanku, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesali segala kebodohan ku, Sakura tidak lagi di sisi ku dan tak tau kapan dia akan kembali lagi kepada ku.

Sehabis aku dari taman tempat dimana banyak kenangan antara aku dan Sakura, aku kembali pulang ke apartemenku. Aku menekan password untuk memasuki apartemen, cahaya lampu menerangi apartemen ketikaku langkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen yang bertemakan putih itu. Sebelum aku pergi ketaman aku mematikan seluruh lampu di apartemen ku dan sekarang ketika aku memasuki apartemen ini cahaya lampulah yang menyambutku, ini aneh apa ada seseorang di apartemenku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ragu, mencari siapa yang berada di apartemenku dan kulihat seorang wanita duduk di sofa dan sepertinya wanita tersebut sedang menunggu kepulangan ku.

"Karin." Panggilku dengan ragu, aku tidak yakin jika itu adalah dia karena setelah kejadian Sakura melihat hubungan busukku dengannya, aku sudah memecatnya dan meyuruhnya untuk pergi jauh dariku. Kulihat wanita itu berbalik dengan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya dan ternyata aku benar wanita tersebut adalah Karin yang merupakan penyebab hancurnya hubungan ku dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Aku bertanya dengan nada dingin, aku menatap tajam ke dalam mata rubynya seolah menyuruhnya segera angkat kaki dari apartemenku. Aku mendekat ke arahnya ingin menarik Karin keluar pergi dariku tetapi ketika aku mendekat, Karin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan ku.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Karin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memuja, ketika ku melihat tatapannya padaku membuat ku muak padanya, menjijikan. Melihat reaksiku atas kedatangannya Karin segera melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga ku.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke- _kun_." Bisiknya pelan ke telinga ku dengan nada menggoda, dengan apa yang dilakukan Karin padaku membuat emosi ku memuncak segera ku dorong dia menjauh dariku dan melayangkan tamparan di pipinya.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa seenaknya memeluk ku, dasar pelacur !" Teriak ku dengan nada datar dan dingin, ku lihat mata rubynya melebar dengan apa yang ku lakukan padanya barusan.

"Apa sekarang kau menyalahkan ku ! kamu pikir satu-satunya yang salah disini hanya aku dan kamu tidak !" Teriak Karin padaku. Apa yang diucapkan Karin padaku membuat ku terdiam seakan menamparku ke dalam kenyataan jika aku juga bersalah atas hancurnya hubungan ku dengan Sakura.

"Ingat Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam dunia kalian jika kamu tidak mempersilahkan ku memasukinya." Sindir Karin padaku, mendengar hal itu aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan membuat ku kembali merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ku lakukan pada Sakura, tiba-tiba ku rasakn Karin mengangkat wajah ku dan meletakan tangannya di pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_." Mendengar perkataan Karin padaku membuat mataku melebar dan entah mengapa yang ku lihat di hadapan ku sekarang bukanlah Karin melainkan Sakura.

"Sakura." Ucap ku sambil menangkup wajah persolennya dan menatapnya penuh rindu. Apakah ini hanya khayal ku saja ? tapi Sakura yang berada di hadapan ku ini sangat nyata. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan menarikku dalam dekapnya sementara aku membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Aku rela Sasuke- _kun_ jika kamu menganggapku sebagai Sakura mu asalkan kau selalu bersamaku." Tiba-tiba aku tersadar jika Sakura yang ku lihat hanyalah imajinasi ku saja segera ku dorong dengan kasar Karin menjauh dariku dan menarik rambut ku frustasi.

"Keluar !" Teriak ku pada Karin, mata ruby Karin melebar ketika mendengar teriakan ku, terkejut akan perubahan sikap ku padanya.

"Keluar Brengsek ! jika kamu tidak keluar dari sini kamu akan tau akibatnya !" Aku menatapnya tajam, setelah mendengar teriakan ku Karin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen ku, Karin mengetahui dengan jelas akibatnya bisa saja dia tidak akan di terima kerja di perusahaan mana pun jika dia tidak keluar dari dari apartemen ku.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam kamar, aku membaringkan diriku di kasur dan kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku barusan. Bodoh itulah kata yang pantas untuk ku bahkan ketika Sakura tidak ada disisiku dengan bodohnya aku hampir saja melakukan kesalahan ku lagi.

aku menutupi wajah dengan lenganku kemudian menutup mataku, aku lelah dan rasanya kewarasan ku semakin hilang semenjak Sakura tidak ada di sisiku lalu beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan kantuk menyerang ku dan aku tenggelam dalam alam mimpiku.

Aku merasakan angin musim semi menerpa rambut raven ku dan ku lihat sekelilingku bunga sakura mekar dengan indahnya, perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk melihat-lihat dimana aku sekarang ketika ku langkahkan diriku semakin jauh masuk kedalam hutan yang di penuhi bunga sakura ini ku lihat seorang gadis berdiri membelakangi ku, mata ku melebar ketika melihat rambut gadis tersebut, rambutnya berwarna soft pink itu adalah warna rambut kekasih ku Sakura, dia memakai dress putih selutut sepertinya dia menatap sungai yang berada di hadapannya, aku menatapnya penuh rindu segera ku dekati dirinya aku tak sabar untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selama ini ku rindukan, dan aku tak sabar untuk melihat binar mata emeraldnya.

Belum sempat aku mendekat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang memeluk Sakura dari belakang, mata kelam ku melebar atas apa yang di lakukan lelaki itu pada Sakura aku mengepalkan tangan ku, cemburu mulai menjalari diriku. Sakura berbalik dan ku lihat dia senyum terpatri indah di bibirnya kemudian Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki tersebut, dia nampak sangat bahagia.

"Sakura !" Panggilku dengan keras, aku tidak ingin melihat dia bahagia karna lelaki lain. Dia menoleh ke arah ku, mata emeraldnya melebar ketika melihat ku dihadapannya segera aku melangkah mendekatinya dan ingin mendekapnya tetapi sebelum itu terjadi ku lihat Sakura mencengkram lengan lelaki itu seolah memberitahu jika tempat ku dihatinya telah terganti dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku mencintainya." Ucapannya membuat mataku melebar ku lihat mata emeraldnya menatap ke dalam mata kelam ku sesaat kemudian Sakura menarik tangan lelaki itu pergi menjauh dari ku, ketika mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dariku aku ingin mencegah tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuh ku menolak untuk bergerak dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura pergi bersama lelaki lain.

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku karna mimpi buruk yang ku alami barusan, ketika aku terbangun nafas ku memburu dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah pucatku, aku mencengkram dadaku takut jika mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa akan ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sakura dan bisa saja mengambil Sakura dari ku.

Aku merasa seperti ini bukan mimpi biasa ini seperti sebuah pertanda jika suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan karma ku karna apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Sakura. Aku beranjak dari kasur ku dan melangkahkan diriku ke dapur untuk membasuh wajah kusut ku, begitu selesai membasuh wajah aku kembali termenung dengan mimpi barusan aku membayangkan jika itu menjadi kenyataan bagaimana aku hidup tanpa Sakura ? dia pergi dari sisiku saja sudah membuatku hancur apalagi melihatnya bersama lelaki lain membayangkannya membuat emosi ku memuncak dan tanpa ku sadari aku melempar gelas kaca yang berada di samping wastafel, ku lihat gelas kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping berserakan di lantai marmer apartemen ku.

"Sakura" Panggil ku lirih dengan nada penuh keputus asan, aku menarik rambut raven ku frustasi.

 **Sasuke POV end**

* * *

Ketika Sasuke berada di ambang kewarasannya tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang menunggu Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya, perhatian Sasuke seketika teralihkan oleh suara bel tersebut ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati pintu apartemen tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu tersebut, ketika pintu tersebut terbuka terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin dan datar, mata kelamnya menatap tajam lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu sementara lelaki yang bernama kakashi tersebut hanya diam dan menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

Mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai dan apartemen ini menjadi terlihat tidak terurus, setau Kakashi lelaki berambut raven tersebut merupakan orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan apartemennya.

"Ada apa denganmu ? kau tidak masuk kantor dan menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu lalu kemana apartemen mu yang bersih dan rapi ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan bingung, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Kakashi dengan sendu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku tau suatu saat nanti Sakura akan kembali." Ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan seolah bisa membaca apa yang tersirat dari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku takut jika Sakura tidak bisa lagi ku miliki." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih, tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan untuk tidak melempar apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus jika kamu seperti ini terus kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan Sakura, kamu jangan menyerah dan kembalilah kerja perusahaan sulit untuk di urus tanpa mu Sasuke." Kakashi berkata dengan nada serius kepada Sasuke. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi barusan membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku pergi, aku kesini hanya ingin kamu kembali kerja." Kakashi melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, lelaki berambut raven itu hanya bisa termenung dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mata kelamnya menatap kosong ke depan lalu Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat dalam pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan mimpi buruk itu tapi taukah kau Sasuke jika mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur tetapi bisa saja suatu pertanda.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **Hufff... setelah sekian lama akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga**

 **Terimakasih bagi kalian yang udah mau baca ff abal-abal ini T_T**

 **Dan makasih banyak bagi kalian yang udah mau nge-review ff ini**

 **Review ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Typo, EYD berantakan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 5 : Illusion or real ?**

Awan mendung mulai menyelimuti sinar mentari, angin dingin berhembus menerpa wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang bersandar di bawah pohon sakura. Kelopak matanya tertutup seolah lelaki itu sedang tenggelam dalam mimpi tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menikmati setiap belaian angin dingin yang menerpanya sedangkan angannya sedang terbang memikirkan kekasih hati yang selama satu tahun ini telah menghilang entah kemana dan selama setahun terakhir ini Sasuke hampir dibuat gila karna rasa rindunya pada tawa indah Sakura, pada binar matanya, pada wangi tubuhnya yang membuatnya ketagihan untuk selalu menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu, Sasuke rindu dengan semua hal tentang Sakura, rindunya begitu meluap-luap hingga terkadang dia tak bisa mengendalikan rasa rindu itu. Tetapi dia sadar dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini terus-menerus dia harus bangkit dari segala keterpurukan yang selama ini membelenggunya jika dia terus seperti ini dia akan sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan Sakura dan akan sulit baginya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

Ketika angan Sasuke sedang sibuk memikirkan Sakura tiba-tiba ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya membuyarkan angannya, seketika itu pula kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka menunjukan mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam, lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke ponsel hitam miliknya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel yang sedaritadi mengganggunya. Dilihatnya nama ' Kakashi ' tertera dengan jelas di layar ponsel tersebut.

" Hm... ada apa ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, sebenarnya dia tidak suka ada yang mengganggunya jika dia sedang berada di taman.

" Sasuke bisakah kamu segera ke kantor. " Pinta Kakashi kepada Sasuke. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" Kenapa ? bukannya ini masih jam istirahat, " Ucap Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

" Aku tau ini masih jam istirahat tapi sebentar lagi Sabaku Gaara akan datang ke kantor untuk membicarakan kerjasama kita dengan perusahaannya. " Jelas Kakashi pada Sasuke. Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi tidak langsung membuat Sasuke untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi dari taman itu tetapi justru membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

" Siapa itu Sabaku Gaara ? " Tanya Sasuke sambil terus mencoba mengingat seseorang bernama Sabaku Gaara tersebut.

" Sabaku Gaara adalah pemilik dari Sabaku Corp " Ucap Kakashi dengan nada datar berusaha untuk tidak berteriak frustasi karna sikap acuh Sasuke.

" Hm... aku ingat sekarang, kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali ke kantor. " Ucap Sasuke kepada Kakashi dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Kakashi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari taman tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba lelaki berambut raven itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sesaat seolah dia enggan untuk pergi dari taman tersebut. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu menghelakan nafasnya berat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari taman tersebut.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor Sasuke segera melangkahkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangannya, setelah dirinya memasuki ruangannya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dan terdiam menunggu kedatangan Sabaku Gaara. Keheningan mulai menyelimutinya dan pada saat itu Sasuke mengambil dompet hitam yang berada di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto perempuan berambut soft pink yang tercetak disana, terlihat senyum indah terpatri di bibir merekahnya. Melihat foto itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum pedih.

" Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Sakura ? aku merindukanmu. " Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Pada saat Sasuke sibuk memandangi foto yang berada di genggamannya itu terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari pintu ruang kantornya, ketika dirinya mendengar suara ketukan itu Sasuke segera memasukan foto itu kembali ke dalam dompet hitam miliknya.

" Sasuke... pemilik dari Sabaku Corp sudah datang. " Ucap Kakashi di balik pintu tersebut.

" Hm... suruh dia masuk. " Perintah Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah dan tato ai yang menghiasi dahinya. Lelaki itu melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Sasuke dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada dihadapan Sasuke.

" Anda pasti Sabaku Gaara pemilik dari perusahaan Sabaku Corp perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke pemilik dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan lelaki bernama Gaara itu, melihat hal itu Gaara segera menyambut uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

" Maafkan saya Uchiha- _san_ jika pada pembicaraan kerjasama sebelumnya saya tidak bisa datang tetapi asisten saya yang datang " Jelas Gaara pada Sasuke

" Tidak usah terlalu formal Sabaku- _san_ dan tolong panggil saja saya Sasuke " Ujar Sasuke pada Gaara

" Kalau begitu langsung saja kita bahas kelanjutan kerjasama ini Sasuke- _san_ " Ucap Gaara yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menjelaskan kelanjutan kerjasama antar perusahaan ini.

Dua lelaki itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang kerjasama ini, mereka asik berbicara hingga hari pun mulai beranjak sore.

" Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok sore, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di cafe _Expresso_? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara sambil menatap jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

" Tentu kenapa tidak, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Sasuke _-san_ saya permisi. " Jawab Gaara yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan Sasuke. Begitu melihat kepergiaan Gaara Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan berkas-berkas yang berada di atas meja ketika semuanya sudah rapi Sasuke melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari ruang kantornya dan pulang menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Sesampainya Sasuke di apartemennya, lelaki itu langsung berjalan mendekati sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya dan menduduki sofa tersebut. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam dasi yang melingkar di kemejanya mencoba untuk melonggarkan dasi tersebut.

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya kasar dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa tersebut. Iris onyx-nya melirik ke arah ponsel hitam miliknya, lalu lelaki itu terdiam sesaat sambil terus melirik ke arah ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya itu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan menghubungi salah satu kontak yang berada di ponsel hitam miliknya tersebut.

" Hm... apa ada kemajuan tantang dia ? atau keberadaannya ? " Tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

" Maafkan saya Sasuke- _san_ sejauh ini saya belum bisa menemukan keberadaan dari Sakura- _san_. " Jawab lelaki di seberang sana dengan nada bersalah.

" Takumi- _san_ bukannya kamu adalah detektif profesional, " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar kepada lelaki bernama Takumi tersebut.

" I...iya betul sekali Sasuke- _san_ " Ujar Aoi dengan nada terbata-bata.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura. " Sindir Sasuke kepada Takumi dengan nada dingin.

" Ma...maafkan saya, saya sudah mencoba mencari tau keberadaan Sakura- _san_ tapi nama Haruno Sakura seolah tidak pernah ada di dunia ini dan sampai sekarang tak ada satupun yang tau bahkan melihat keberadaan Sakura- _san_. " Jelas Takumi kepada Sasuke dengan nada sedikit bergetar karna takut dengan reaksi Sasuke begitu mendengar hal ini.

" Cih... tidak berguna " Ucap Sasuke kepada Takumi dan segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Takumi.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan dirinya di sofa lalu menarik rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Pikirannya kembali terhempas kepada pembicaraannya dengan Takumi tadi _' saya sudah mencoba mencari tau keberadaan Sakura-san tapi nama Haruno Sakura seolah tidak pernah ada di dunia ini dan sampai sekarang tak ada satupun yang tau bahkan melihat keberadaan Sakura-san. '_ bagaimana bisa tak ada yang tau ? pertanyaan itu terus berlari-lari di pikirannya seolah tak mau hilang dari sana.

" Hh... Sasori menyembunyikan dia dengan sangat baik " Ucapnya dengan nada tajam dan dingin. Tangannya meremas ponsel hitam yang berada di genggamannya itu, mecoba menahan untuk tidak melemparkan ponselnya.

Begitu Sasuke terselimuti oleh emosi, dirinya berusaha untuk menenangkan emosinya dengan terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Begitu Sasuke merasakan dirinya lumayan tenang dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya, mendengar informasi tentang Sakura membuat dirinya hampir lepas kendali dan mengalah dengan emosinya.

* * *

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian terlihat seorang lelaki tampan berambut raven sedang duduk di dalam sebuah cafe paling terkenal di jepang. Iris kelamnya melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang selama lima belas menit ini dia tunggu. Lelaki itu berhenti melihat sekeliling ketika matanya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi berambut merah sedang berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Terlihat langkah lelaki itu sedikit tergesa-gesa khawatir jika Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama.

" Maaf jika saya terlambat Sasuke- _san_ , saya ada urusan sebentar tadi. " Ucap Gaara kepada Sasuke. Setiap apa yang dikatakan Gaara terselip rasa bersalah karna sudah membuat rekan kerja ini menunggu.

" Tidak apa Gaara- _san_ saya bisa mengerti, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita mulai saja pembicaraannya sebelum terlalu larut. " Ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi segera membahas kerjasama antar dua perusahaan tersebut.

Dua lelaki tersebut tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka hingga mereka lupa jika mentari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan rembulan muncul sebagai gantinya.

" Terimakasih sudah mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan saya Sasuke- _san_. " Ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman sebagai tanda terimakasihnya pada Sasuke sebagai pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

" Saya juga berterimakasih kepada anda Gaara- _san_. " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dan dia melihat jika langit diluar sudah gelap.

" saya tidak sadar jika pembicaraan kita berlanjut sampai malam. " Ketika mengatakan itu Sasuke sedikit menyeringai pada Gaara agar atmospher antara dia dan Gaara tidak terlalu canggung tapi sepertinya itu tidak bekerja.

" Yahh... begitulah, Sasuke- _san_ perusahaan saya membuat sebuah pesta besok dan saya harap anda bisa datang. " Jelas Gaara kepada Sasuke. Mata jadenya menatap penuh harap ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke.

" Ya tentu saya akan datang. " Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa. Sebenarnya semenjak hilangnya Sakura Sasuke menjadi lebih tertutup dan dia tidak suka berada di keramaian, dia lebih suka berada di taman sendirian sambil termenung memikirkan perempuan berambut soft pink itu.

" Pestanya akan diadakan besok malam jadi saya akan mengirim orang untuk mengantarkan undangannya besok siang. " Ujar Gaara sambil berharap jika saja Sasuke bisa datang ke pestanya.

" Ya, akan saya tunggu. " Sasuke segera menjawab dari apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan, dia ingin segera mengakhiri topik ini.

" Kalau begitu saya permisi Sasuke- _san._ " Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum dia pergi Gaara sedikit menunjukan senyumnya kepada Sasuke, lalu pergi dari cafe itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

" Hah... kenapa tidak ku tolak dengan alasan lain saja. " Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jika mendengar kata pesta Sasuke kembali teringat dengan pesta yang pernah dia datangi bersama Sakura, saat itu dia meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri sementara Sasuke pergi untuk mendatangi Karin mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke marah pada dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya dia dulu meninggalkan perempuan paling berharga di hidupnya dan betapa bodohnya Sasuke jika dia sekarang baru menyadari betapa berharga perempuan itu dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari khayalnya ketika dia baru saja menyadari jika hari semakin larut. Begitu melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari cafe itu dan kembali ke apartemennya.

* * *

Cahaya senja masuk melalui kaca jendela kamar apartemen mewah milik seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang terbaring di kasur _king-size_ nya. Terlihat rambut ravennya tergerai berantakan di atas bantal putihnya, iris onyx-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, entah kemana angannya berkelana sekarang. Dia hanya di temani oleh keheningan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kamar itu hanyalah suara nafas teratur dari lelaki itu.

Keheningan terus menyelimuti kamar itu hingga suara ponsel mengusik keheningan di ruangan itu. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ponsel yang berada di meja kecil dekat kasurnya, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur dengan malas dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

" Sasuke kau tau ini sudah jam berapa, apa kamu ingat pesta yang diadakan Sabaku- _san_ , " Begitu menjawab telpon, Sasuke langsung dihadiahi oleh suara frustasi dari Kakashi.

" Ck... berisik, Kakashi bisakah aku tidak datang ke pesta itu ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan malas kepada Kakashi.

" Kau tau jika kamu sudah bilang kepada Sabaku- _san_ akan datang ke pesta itu Sasuke. " Ucap Kakashi sambil mengucapkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

" Hn... aku tau, Kakashi bisakah kau tidak berisik " Sasuke memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berisik! kau yan- " Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Kakashi, dia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan omelan tak berguna dari Kakashi.

 **Sasuke POV**

Cih... sialan Kakashi kenapa dia harus mengingatkan aku dengan pesta itu dan kenapa saat itu aku tidak menolak ajakan dari Gaara- _san_ dengan menggunakan berbagai alasan, bodohnya aku... tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari Gaara- _san_ , aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang menarik di pesta itu yahh... terserahlah yang jelas aku sudah menerima ajakan itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk mengganti bajuku menjadi baju formal. Menit demi menit pun berlalu aku sudah selesai mengganti pakaian ku menjadi pakaian formal dan aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin untuk memastikan jika segalanya sudah rapi dan lengkap.

Ketika menurutku segalanya sudah rapi dan lengkap aku mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat kasurku dan segera berjalan pergi dari apartemen ku.

Sesampainya di pesta, aku melihat banyak mobil-mobil mewah tersusun di sekitar gedung pesta. Aku menurunkan diriku dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung pesta tersebut.

" Hh... berisik " Aku hanya bisa melihat lalu-lalang orang-orang disini dan aku hanya bisa mendengar orang-orang yang membicarakan bisnis, harta, dan banyak lagi ku dengar tapi aku tidak peduli.

Ketika aku sibuk dengan lamunan ku tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu ku dengan pelan, segera ku balikkan badan ku untuk melihat pemilik dari tangan tersebut. Begitu ku balikkan badan ku, aku melihat lelaki berambut merah dengan senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Sasuke- _san_ terimakasih sudah datang, saya pikir anda tidak akan datang. " Ucap Gaara- _san_ kepada ku, yah... sebenarnya perkiraan Gaara- _san_ benar aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak datang ke pesta ini.

" Yah... tadi saya ada sedikit keperluan tapi seperti yang anda lihat saya berada disini sekarang " Ucap ku kepada lelaki dihadapan ku ini. senyum terpaksa menghiasi bibirku hh... aku benci topik ini.

" Kalau begitu nikmati pestanya, Sasuke- _san_ saya harus pergi untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. " Mendengar perkataan Gaara- _san_ membuatku mengerutkan dahiku.

" Mengumumkan sesuatu ? " Tanya ku kepada Gaara- _san_. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diumumkannya nanti tapi bisa saja dia mengumumkan keberhasilannya atas kerjasama antar perusahaan ku dan dia lalu dia akan menyuruhku untuk menaiki panggung untuk ikut mengumumkan keberhasilan itu.

" Saya akan mengumumkan pertunangan saya dengan kekasih saya " Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara- _san_ membuat ku bernafas lega. Aku tidak suka jika aku harus menaiki panggung itu dan mengucapkan sepatah dua kata tentang kerjasama antar perusahaan kita, jujur aku sedang malas untuk berbicara di depan keramaian.

" Kalau begitu selamat atas pertunangannya Gaara- _san_ dan saya harus permisi dulu saya ingin pergi mengambil minuman. " Ucap ku dengan senyum lega mengembang dibibirku kemudian aku segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara- _san_.

Aku melangkahkan diriku untuk keluar dari gedung pesta itu, disana terlalu ramai membuatku merasa jika pergerakan ku terbatas disana. Ketika aku berjalan iris onyx ku menangkap samar-samar sosok perempuan berambut soft pink berjalan di tengah keramaian. Melihat hal itu membuat mata ku melebar hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu.

" Sakura " Bisik ku dengan nada lirih aku terdiam sesaat dan tatapan ku hanya terfokus pada sosok itu, mencoba untuk memastikan jika apa yang ku lihat bukan hanya sebatas khayalanku. Ketika aku berpikir itu hanyalah imajinasi ku saja, perempuan itu berjalan menjauh seakan ingin pergi dari keramaian.

Melihat perempuan itu berjalan semakin jauh tanpa ku sadari tubuhku bergerak mengejar perempuan itu ku biarkan tubuhku menghantam orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan ku untuk mengejar sosok perempuan itu. Langkah ku terhenti ketika aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan menarik bahu ku dengan kasar.

" Sialan ! kamu tidak melihat ada orang disini atau kamu buta ! " Teriak pemilik tangan tersebut kepada ku. Aku menatap tajam lelaki yang berada di hadapan ku ini.

" Cih... brengsek lepas " Ucap ku dingin sambil menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Aku segera melanjutkan langkah ku untuk mencari perempuan berambut soft pink itu aku tinggalkan lelaki itu sendiri, walaupun samar-samar masih dapat ku dengar lelaki itu berteriak marah padaku tetapi aku tidak peduli aku harus mengejar perempuan itu.

Aku melihat sekeliling aku berusaha untuk menemukan lagi sosok perempuan itu tetapi nihil aku tidak lagi menemukan sosoknya, namun walaupun begitu aku tetap berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari perempuan itu hingga aku sampai di luar gedung pesta dan mata ku masih sibuk mencari keberadaannya.

Ketika aku masih berada di luar gedung pesta aku masih bisa mendengar suara Gaara- _san_ yang ingin menyampaikan pengumuman pertunangannya tapi aku mengabaikan suara itu hingga samar-samar dapat ku dengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga ku, aku menangkap suara lembut seseorang yang selama ini ku cari dan aku yakin jika pemilik dari suara ini adalah Sakura ku.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **Gomennn... sorry banget ya saya baru bisa update sekarang T_T**

 **Kenapa saya baru bisa update sekarang karna sebelumnya saya ada ujian kenaikan kelas dan setiap kali saya mau buat chapter lima ada aja halangannya -_-**

 **Dan sorry kalau chapter sebelumnya sama chapter yang sekarang jika menurut kalian wordnya kurang dan sorry kalau ff ini kurang menarik atau terlalu berlebihan bagi kalian hehehe...**

 **Dan saya ngucapin makasih banyak bagi kalian yang menyukai dan nge-review ff ini**

 **Review ? ^_^**


End file.
